


The Next Chapter

by PantheraShadow



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: 2003 Anime, 2009 Anime, Alternate Universe-Multiple, F/M, Gate, Manga, OC, Philosopher's Stone, Repetition, Soul Bond, Strange Forces at Work Here, Truth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 15:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/611496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PantheraShadow/pseuds/PantheraShadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward Elric, born in Risimbool, Amestris, February 3, 1899. Died, 1915. Returned to Risimbool in 1917 from Germany. Returns to Germany days later with his brother. Returns to Amestris February 3, 1899, remembers nothing. Presumed dead 1914.<br/>Current location: Franklin, Oregon, USA; Home of the Suoh Family-a family of hardcore anime nerds. Problem? Not as much as would be expected... they actually took the news quite well...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1: Surprise!

**Author's Note:**

> This is a new spin on a storyline often used-the OC goes to Amestris/Ed goes to Earth kind of storyline. I hope it makes sense, but please leave comments/reviews/kudos/faves/etc to let me know. I always love to improve! I'm also happy to answer any questions you have.  
> **I DO NOT OWN FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST OR ANYTHING ELSE I MAKE REFERENCES TO. :D**

It wasn’t unusual for one of our D&D sessions to turn into planning for a cosplay outing, and that was exactly what happened that day. We were going through the adventure when Hannah suddenly suggested that the seven of us in the party go cosplay at the mall the following day, which was the last weekday before school started on Monday. We all agreed, deciding to dress up as Fullmetal Alchemist characters and meet at Franklin Park, which was the general meeting place for basically everything. We each picked our costumes so none would coincide. As usual, we tended to break off in pairings. Hannah and Tyler were going as Mei and Alphonse. Katie and Jake were Scar and Olivier, a pairing that all of us except Tia considered canon. (Of course, Tia shipped the crackiest pairings I’ve ever seen. I mean, Paninya and Dorchet? Really?) Tia and Kyle went Royai, while Quinn and Kylee decided on Ling and Lan Fan. I chose Winry. Since I didn’t have a boyfriend, I always went partnerless. It would still be fun, though.

We lost track of the adventure while we planned, and it was time to go once we had set the time for ten the next morning. Afterwards, we headed home. 

That was when it started.

I got home and started boiling some water for Ramen, which was my usual afternoon snack. Then, I headed up to my room drop off my backpack. There wasn’t much I expected to see, but there was a list of things I did NOT expect.

  1. Someone who looked a lot like Edward Elric cursing in German.

  2. Said someone looking like they had just come out of a fight.

  3. Said someone looking wildly around the room at the numerous posters with Edward Elric on them.

  4. A dog with Alphonse Elric’s head hanging from the ceiling.




While that last one wasn’t actually there, I was still amazed. When the guy turned to look at me, his eyes widened slightly. 

“Hey! Wo bin ich? Wo ist Al? Wer bist du?!“

Oddly enough, before I even considered answering, I noticed that he was very impolite. My mother had told me to always use formal words when talking to someone you don’t know. However, that thought didn’t last long. I went back to panic mode and picked up my Repunzel/Hungary frying pan, which was leaning against the wall next to my door, and quickly swatted him over the head with it. He crumpled to the ground and I squeaked, bolting downstairs to the basement, where my parents’ workshop was.

“MUTTI! PAPA! EDWARD ELRIC IST IN WATASHI NO SHINSHITSU!” I screamed as I flung open their door. Papa looked up from his soldering and Mutti from her computer. 

“Dianne, you are speaking in different languages again,” Papa suggested in Japanese. “Calm down and say that again.”

“ABER EDWARD NO HEYA NI ARU MY ZIMMER!” I announced. “AND SPRICHT DOITSU!”

“Dianne! Calm down and speak one language at a time!“ Mutti ordered in German. 

I took three deep breaths and sighed. “Edward Elric is in my bedroom…” I said slowly. “And he’s speaking German. “

My parents’ faces spread into amused smiles. “Really?” Mom said in English.

“Yes, really!” I huffed. “He was cursing in German when I went up to my bedroom and so I hit him with a frying pan and now he’s unconscious on my floor!”

Papa, obviously trying not to laugh, carefully put his tools on their stands and stood up. “Well, let’s go see this,” he said calmly. 

The rest kind of blurred in my mind. I remember Mutti and Papa’s jaws dropping to the floor, and I remember Papa freaking out about the automail. They seemed to have believed completely that he was Edward Elric. The fully functional automail and bleeding wounds probably helped with that. I also recall some inaudible ranting from him. We also found out he spoke English. Other than that, it’s just fuzz in my brain. After Papa took him to go clean up and lent him some clothes, I managed to calm down. I was almost back to normal when Ed emerged from the bathroom in a pair of jeans and my dad’s black hoodie. His hair was braided much neater than it had been before, when there were bits of rubble and random strands sticking out from whatever fight he had been through. He looked less alarmed and angry; his face now showed resignation and a little bit of curiosity. 

I walked up to him. “Sorry about hitting you with my frying pan,” I said unhelpfully. I did so in German, which I assumed would be more comfortable for him.

He grunted. 

“I’m Dianne.”

He looked at me for a moment, then replied, “Ed.” 

Is it horrible that my brain automatically went to thinking of how he even sounded like Vic Mignogna? Or how tall he turned out to be? “Yeah. I know.” He looked alarmed. “I mean- ah. You’re Edward Elric, or at least you look like him. I can explain, sort of. That is- ah, maybe I should…” I was starting to freak out again. I took a deep breath. “I can show you. Or I can tell you. I can… ah…” I looked around. My parents had oh so helpfully decided to go back to work and let me take care of our unexpected guest, leaving me with only pats on the back. 

“I know what happened,” Ed interrupted. “It’s happened before.”

“When you went to Germany?” I blurted, automatically thinking of the first FMA anime. 

He was even more surprised by that. “Yes.”

“And then when you had to close the portal?”

He was silent for a moment. “Yes.”

I nodded. “I know you because you’re in a book. And an anime. Actually, twenty-seven books, two anime series, and two movies. Plus two novels,” I added. Once I got started, it was easier to continue.

He simply blinked. He was turning out to be quieter than I expected, but I suppose the shock of ending up in a foreign world does that to people. 

“I know it sounds odd, but it’s true. I can show you.”

He nodded. “If you don’t mind. Those other two people,” I assumed he was referring to my parents. “said you would explain why they were so excited.”

“My parents. Yeah, gotta love them,” I smiled slightly. I was becoming more comfortable by the minute. “Alright, I can show you.” I beckoned for him to follow me down the hall and into the family library. “Go ahead and sit down.”

He glanced around, eyes wide, and sat on a stool near the door. A slight smile appeared on his face when he saw all the books. I went over to the shelf where we kept the Fullmetal Alchemist manga and pulled volume one out. “Here is the first book,” I informed him, opening to the first page and showing him. It was in Japanese, so I wasn’t sure he would understand it, but as his eyes darted around the page I didn’t see confusion- only awe. He turned to the next page, then the next.

“This…” he swallowed loudly. “This is me… and… Brother.”

“Yeah,” I replied. “It is.”

“How…?” 

I shrugged. “I have no idea. Hiromu Arakawa must truly be the holy cow,” I joked, though he obviously didn’t get it. “Never mind,” I amended as he glanced at me.

“So… you know how I got here then?”

I shrugged. “I think so. You went through the gate, didn’t you?”

“Yes,” he replied slowly. “I did.”

“What happened?”

He froze. The book slipped from his hands, which then curled into fists. His knuckles turned white. “It took me. Al gave himself up again,” he hissed.

Then, as if nothing happened, he picked up the book and continued to read. His eyes flickered to me, then back to the manga in an instant. 

Thoughts flew through my mind like rockets as he flipped through the pages. I had a thousand questions. How were both the manga and the first anime fitting him? Had he come from some mixture of both? Why did he understand so many languages? Why wasn’t he punching things? I took a deep breath as he reached the last page. Only a few minutes had passed. “Ed, you don’t have to tell me what happened right now, or even ever. You don’t even know me,” I said calmly. He looked up at me. “But if you don’t know how to go back yet, you can stay here. I’m sure Mutti and Papa—that is, my parents, will be fine with it. I don’t know if they told you you’re in America, or that it’s the year 2013, but it won’t be what you’re used to here, and I- we can help.”

He looked at the book in his hands, then to me, then again at the book. “I don’t know if I’m going to go back,” he admitted. His expression was one of resignation. It was something I had never seen on him in the anime, or the manga. It was the face of someone who had given up. 

For some reason, it made me want to cry. I refused, instead telling him, “That’s fine. Do… do you want to read the next one?”

After he started the next one, I left him in the library. I didn’t want to make him uncomfortable, and I knew if I stayed there I would only end up staring at him. I went back down to my parents’ workshop. I wasn’t surprised to see that no work was being done there. They were deep in a discussion, which I gathered was about Ed. 

“He’s up in the library,” I interrupted. They turned to look at me.

“Does he want to stay?” Mutti asked. 

“He doesn’t want to go back to Amestris,” I replied. “He seemed really… sad. I showed him the Manga.”

“What did he think?” Papa questioned.

“He was… surprised. He’s reading them now. I told him he could stay here, by the way.”

Mutti nodded. “Good. Dianne, can you take care of him?”

I raised one eyebrow, confused. “What?”

“We all know he’s not going to get back home soon,” Papa explained. “He will need to get used to being here. That will be easier if he has a friend. We’re going to talk to him during dinner about how things will go, school, those sorts of things.”

“He looks to be about the age he was at the end of the manga,” Mutti added. “Which means sixteen—your age.”

“How can you tell? After all, he doesn’t look… anime-ey.” I said awkwardly. 

“No, but he looks about sixteen,” replied Papa. 

I nodded. I sat down in an extra chair by one of the desks, which was currently covered in wiring. “How do you know he’s Ed?” I inquired. It wasn’t that I didn’t believe them—I did, but I didn’t know why. I just…

“I can feel it,” Mutti answered, and Papa nodded in agreement. Exactly. 

“Listen, Dianne. I know it’s odd—for all of us—but you said yourself, it’s hard for him right now.”

“It looked like he had given up…” I sighed. “I know I’ve only seen anime pictures of him, but… he never looked like that. He’s looked sad, determined, happy, silly, angry—anything else. But not that.”

“Exactly,” Mutti agreed. “That’s why you need to take care of him.” She smiled. “Don’t worry, it will be fine. We’ll talk to him at dinner, he can stay in the guest room and we can more than afford to help him out with the other things.”

I nodded, and then stood. “I’ll go start dinner, it’s my day,” I told them. I turned to leave, but hesitated. “You aren’t plotting anything, are you?” I inquired. 

“Of course not, Dianne,” Papa responded, the mischievousness in his voice badly hidden. 

I rolled my eyes. _Of course they are,_ I thought to myself. But I would help him out anyway. I could tell he needed it, and I wanted to help. For some reason, it felt like my responsibility.

I made stew—not just because I remembered it to be _his_ favorite, it was on the plan for tonight. An odd coincidence, I supposed. After the table was set and the dinner laid out, I let Mutti and Papa know. Then, I made my way towards the library.

The books were scattered around him. He continued to stare at one of them, never moving, never turning a page. He was shaking as I moved towards him. As I came up behind him, I saw the page he was caught on—the final page of the final book. 

“Ed…” I said softly. Then, I heard him laugh. It wasn’t out of happiness, though. It was a kind of sour, bitter laugh.

“That stupid cat would never grow that big,” he admonished. I saw that he had been looking at the extra of the final volume, with the picture of his family and the giant version of Mei’s panda. He closed the book and stood up. His height surprised me again; he was several inches taller than me. Even though I knew he grew a lot by the end of the story, it was still interesting. He looked at me. “Thanks for showing these to me,” he sighed. “Although the end… wasn’t familiar.” His eyes darkened for a moment before clearing. He picked up an armful of books and moved towards the empty shelf, placing them back onto it. I grabbed a few and followed suit.

Not knowing what to say about the books, I simply told him, “Dinner’s ready. I don’t know if you’re hungry…”

“Starving,” he replied absently. “As long as there isn’t milk in it.” He made a strange face before turning to get more books. 

I smiled. “Well… there is, but you can’t even taste it. It’s beef stew with Spӓtzle,” I told him. He smiled at this. It was a small smile, but it seemed real. 

“Whoever invented stew is a genius,” he announced, putting the last book in its place. “It has milk in it and it still tastes delicious!” 

My smile widened a bit. This was closer to the Ed I recognized. 

“Mutti and Papa are waiting,” I said, heading out. “Come on.”

He followed me downstairs and we sat at the round table in the dining room. Mutti and Papa had already served the stew. 

“Dig in,” they ordered, and I did. I hadn’t had my afternoon snack, and after the excitement of the afternoon, I was starved. Ed was eating with such gusto that I was surprised he wasn’t making a mess. I supposed that years of traveling, full days, and short mealtimes must have helped with that. My parents, in contrast, hardly ate at all. They simply snickered as we wolfed down our meals. I managed to stop after two servings, but Ed made it through four. As we finished up, Mutti and Papa got down to business.

“So, Ed, Dianne said you’ll probably be here for a while,” Mutti started. Ed nodded, a pained look momentarily appearing on his face. I thought maybe I had imagined it. Mutti continued, “You are welcome to stay here, with us. We have an extra bedroom you can stay in, and we can help out with the other things too—you will need clothes and such.”

“This is, of course, your choice,” Papa added. “If I were you, I would try to blend in until such time that you have the means to return home. We can help you with that.”

Ed was silent for a moment. Then, he nodded again. “Thank you.”

“It’s not a problem. We are glad to help,” Mutti assured him. “Oh, just to double check—how old are you? You look about sixteen.”

“Yeah, I’m sixteen,” he affirmed. “Why does it matter?”

“Because you aren’t legally an adult. I don’t know how it worked in Amestris, but that means a lot here. You need a legal guardian—we can take care of that—and it’s probably best for you to go to school as well,” Papa explained.

Ed was obviously confused. “School? At sixteen?”

I stepped in. “Here, most people go to school from when they are five until they are eighteen at least. Then there’s two or four year colleges, and for really fancy careers another eight or ten years.” Ed looked astonished. 

“I’m sure it seems odd—I’m sure you’ll find that many things are different here,”Mutti said. “but if you’ll be sticking around, you’ll need to get used to it.”

Ed nodded, though he still looked a little bit confused. “Alright. Thank you,” he sighed. 

I smiled, then remembered with a jolt the plans I had made earlier that day. “Oh! Ed, tomorrow my friends and I are going out. We’re cosplaying—I mean, dressing up—and going to the city. If you want to come, it would be a good way to kind of get used to being here. And you could just go as yourself,” I finished. 

He looked slightly more confused than before, but nodded. “Sure. What am I supposed to do?”

“Just be yourself,” I responded. 

 


	2. Insomniacs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dianne and Ed have good instincts, become friends, and go to town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate this chapter, it's just a transition into later awesomeness. Let's see... is there a redeeming quality?.... AHA! Character development and introduction. :D  
> #include 

I couldn’t slept that night. Instead I stayed up thinking, hugging my Alphonse Elric pillow, and listening to J-Pop. I was thinking specifically of the incidents of that day—and of Ed. There was something about him I couldn’t put a handle on. From the moment the majority of the shock wore off, there was something… not weird. Unusual, maybe? It was something I wasn’t used to, but it was good. And yet, I didn’t even feel like I was completely getting it. As the thoughts swam around my head, I tried to figure out why they felt so important.

Around midnight, though I still hadn’t put everything together, I stood up. Despite my tiredness, I felt that I needed to go for a walk. Not bothering to change out of my Fruits Basket pajamas, I made my way over to the door, putting on a random coat on the way out. As I went down the hall, I noticed that the door to the extra bedroom was open and light was streaming through the crack. _So Ed is up too?_

I pushed opened the door, wincing as it creaked. Ed was sitting on the bed, leaning against the wall. He looked up as I approached. 

“Hey, Ed. Are you okay?” I asked slowly, then realized what I had said. “Oh, I mean—I’m an idiot. Of course you’re not okay.”

He chuckled at my flop. “It’s alright. I’m better than I thought.”

That was another thing I wondered. I knew he was Ed—though I wasn’t sure why I did—but Ed was never that open with anyone but Al. Sometimes Winry. Maybe Hughes at one point… 

“Why do you trust us?” I asked without thinking. That happens a lot. 

He regarded me silently for a moment, then replied, “I don’t know. I can’t really explain it.”

“Why do you tell us so much? I mean, whenever I read about you or saw you in the anime, you weren’t like this. You weren’t quiet, and you weren’t open with anyone but your brother!” I blurted. “Not even in Germany! The quietness I can understand, after what’s happened, but why are you so open with a stranger?”

“I can’t explain that either. I just feel like I should talk to you, and I’ve learned to trust my gut.” He smirked. “And the quiet should wear off soon enough.”

I smiled. That attitude was something I recognized too. 

“Can’t sleep?” I asked.

“Heh, what d’you expect?” he mused. “Yeah.”

“Me neither,” I admitted. I sat down, cross-legged, on the floor. “My brain won’t shut up.”

Ed laughed. “That’s a good way of putting it.”

I grinned. “I’m glad you’re laughing, Ed. That’s more what I’m used to from you.”

He sat up, dangling his feet off the bed. “Yeah, well, maybe the quiet will wear off quicker than I thought.”

“Well, what about the ultimate test?” I suggested mischievously. “What would you do if I called you short?”

His eyes narrowed. “Don’t even suggest it. I’m taller than you, beansprout.”

“Hey! I’m average height, thank you very much!”

He smirked. “Oh? Midgets are average here?”

“FIVE. FOOT. FOUR.” I hissed. “Average height for women!”

“Ha! I was that tall when I was thirteen!”

“And when you were fifteen, shrimp,” I retorted, grinning. 

He dropped to the floor and sat across from me, hunching over so his eyes were at the same level as mine. His signature smirk widened into a half-grin. “Oh? Well, I guess I hit a growth spurt. Can’t say the same for you.”

I glared at him for a moment, and then I laughed. “Well, you passed.”

“Oh, good. Because I was worried,” he joked. 

We fell silent after a moment, but I interrupted it before it became The Awkward Silence. “Hey, Ed. I kind of know you, but you don’t know me. You wanna play a game?”

“What kind of game?” he inquired. 

“Twenty questions.”

He raised one eyebrow. “Isn’t that a kids’ game?”

“Who says we can’t be immature? And, legally, we are both still kids,” I pointed out.

He shook his head. “That’s just weird. You can’t actually do stuff until you’re eighteen?”

“Well, basically, yes,” I admitted. “But hey, technically we’re children- which means we can be childish. Therefore, I’ll go first.”

“Hey, what did you get that from!?” Ed raged. 

I ended up letting him go first anyway. He ended up finding out my favorite color, (blue) my favorite books, (Harry Potter) and various other meaningless details. I asked him a few questions, too. It was fun, though. When I heard a door open down the hall, I jumped. Automatically, I reached into the pocket of my coat for my pocketwatch. I had three, actually—one had an eagle on it, one was a Black Butler watch, and the other was a replica of Ed’s state alchemist watch. I had apparently grabbed my Germany hoodie- which had my eagle watch. I was surprised to see that it was already seven. 

“Holy crudmuffins, we’ve got to get ready!” I exclaimed. Time had passed much faster than I had thought. 

Ed raised one eyebrow. “Crudmuffins?”

“Exactly,” I agreed, jumping up. “Ah! I just realized, we need a backstory for you! Even though you’ll be yourself today, we need an explanation…”

“Does everyone read those books you showed me?”

I shook my head. “No, but most of my friends do. Or they watch the anime… anyway, we’ll need to give you a name. There are plenty of names that start with Ed, if we want to stick with that… Edgar, Edmund, Edric…”

“I remember a guy named Edwyn,” Ed suggested. I couldn’t help but giggle at that. “What?” 

“Nothing,” I replied. Memes and fanfiction were now running rampant through my head. “Nothing at all. We can go with that name. Then we need a last name…”

“Heidrich?” he proposed, probably thinking of the Alphonse from Germany. 

“No, too obvious. German last names… Adler, Hoffmann, Klein…” I smirked.

“Hey!” he fumed. “I'm taller than you are!”

“Lehrer, Krause, Friedman, Eiffel, and Kirsch. Does one of those sound good?” I finished.

He leaned back. “Edwyn Kirsch. Let’s go with that one.”

“Alright! And you’re from Germany… we’ll say Hamburg if they ask for details… how about you’re Mutti’s friend’s son, and you moved here to study. Does that sound good?”

Ed agreed just as the door swung open. Mutti was standing in the hall, looking tiredly down at us. She was dressed, but obviously not awake.

“When are you guys going?” she yawned.

“Eight,” I responded. She nodded tiredly and continued down the hall. 

I stood up. “Which means we need to get dressed. I’ll go get Papa’s costume, you can wear that,” I told Ed. He nodded and I made my way quickly down to the costume closet. I gathered the various bits for our costumes and returned to the extra bedroom to drop off Ed’s stuff. I tossed in at him and jogged back to get myself ready—I had a little more to do, since I wasn't actually Winry. 

I changed from my pyjamas to shorts and a tank top before dashing over to the costume closet to grab the jumpsuit and wig that were part of my costume. Straightening out the wig took a moment, but since I have short hair, putting it on was no trouble. A few minutes later, I emerged from my room almost completely costumed. All that was left was make up. 

I loathe make up. 

But, I will suffer. FOR THE COSPLAYERS.

* * *

 

“Hey, Dianne, who's that?” Tia called as Ed and I approached the park. Almost everyone was there already, except for Hannah, who was always late. Tyler had dragged along his twelve-year-old sister, who was actually a very good photographer, probably in return for a new Justin Bieber album or something. 

“This is—“

“The most convincing Edward Elric cosplayer I have ever seen!” Katie exclaimed, rushing up to him and tugging on his braid. He grunted in surprise. “Whoa, your hair is actually that long?”

“Yeah,” Ed choked as she pulled again on his hair. 

“Katie!” I caught her attention, and she froze. “Let Ed go.”

“Sorry,” she apologized insincerely, dropping his braid, running back over to Jake and poking at his fake tattoo. He was amazing at drawing sharpie tattoos, even on himself. 

I glanced back at Ed, who was staring at the others, obviously trying to . 

“Ah... anyway,” I continued. “This is Edwyn Kirsch. He moved over here from Germany to study. His mom's a friend of my mom.” I elbowed him, which turned out to be a bad idea, since I was on his automail side. I winced slightly, but he seemed to get the idea.

“Hi,” he said awkwardly. 

“Once Hannah's here, I'll introduce you to everyone,” I told Ed. 

“Speak of the devil,” Kyle interrupted, pointing behind me. I turned around to see her rushing towards us in her Mei cosplay. 

“Well, then,” I began again. “Over there is Hannah, who is Mei for today. Kyle's Roy, and Tia's playing Riza. Katie's the spaz who needs to get in character because it is extremely weird to see Oliver Armstrong acting like Honey-senpai, KATIE.” She grinned slyly at me.I sighed. “Sorry. That was a little too far. Jake is the epic black dude being Scar for today. Quinn's Ling, Kylee's LanFan, and...” I paused, glancing at Ed. “Tyler's going to be Al once we get there. The costume's too big to fit in the bus assembled, though.” 

Ed nodded as my friends greeted him. He looked slightly unnerved, but overall, he was doing well. 

“The bus should be here any minute,” Quinn announced. 

“Ooh! I'm so excited!” Katie squeeked. 

“You do need to get in character, hon,” Jake told her in his deep black guy voice. 

“Right. Okay,” she agreed, a determined expression on her face. “Grrr...” she tightly shut her eyes, then turned to Kyle. “Colonel, you stink,” she said coldly. 

“Good job!” Kylee rolled her eyes sarcastically, then pointed towards the road. “The bus is here.”

“Yay!” Katie exclaimed, skipping towards the bus. 

“Aaaand, she's gone,” I sighed as the others started to follow her. “You alright?”

He nodded slowly. “It'll take some getting used to...”

“Would it have been better for them not to be dressed up?” I asked hesitantly. 

Ed shook his head. “No, probably not. C'mon, we should get going.”

So we did. Since it was early, we were pretty much the only people on the bus—which meant we didn't have to hold bits of Tyler's costume on our laps. We took up the back half of the bus, lounging on the seats as we settled in for the half-hour ride to Portland. Ed and I each took one of the benches in the very back. Most of the others were sitting in their pairs on the benches in front of us. Once we were all sitting, the bus jerked forward, causing Ed to almost fall off the bench.

“You alright down there?” I asked jokingly.

* * *

 

 

The day turned out pretty well, though not necessarily exciting. Not unusual, I should say. The wierdest thing was the fangirl mob that all but attacked us on the way out. Luckily, we managed to escape, and by the time we arrived home that night, we collapsed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *dodges large rocks* Next one'll be better...


End file.
